wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kentaro (Wii Sports)
Kentaro' redirects here. It is not to be confused with Kentaro (Wii Sports Club).'' '''Kentaro is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, he is at around 700 in skill and plays with Steve or Silke. In Baseball, being one of the first 9 players, is extremely horrible and has a team of Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Abby, Jessie, and Silke (the 6th worst player). Kentaro plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Oscar. In Boxing, he shows low at only around 100-200(the 3rd worst player). Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Kentaro '''is the first player in the 700's. His level is 701+. He is always seen with 1 heart in Swordplay Showdown. In Table Tennis, he is in Pro Class, at level 1271+. His level in Basketball is low, at only 116+ (the 8th worst player). His team is Cole and Eddy. He is the fourth worst at Cycling, coming 95th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Kentaro is an Expert Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is the same as his English name like Akira (Wii Sports)'s, Haru's, Hiroshi's, and Keiko's. * You earn his badge by making 5 edits on Mii articles, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 10 edits on articles. * Kentaro plays the Taiko drum in the Wii Music band. Gallery KentaroDACotQR.JPG|Kentaro's QR Code Kentaro in baseball.jpg|Kentaro in Baseball 6- Kentaro's Team.jpg|Kentaro's Baseball Team 037.jpg|Kentaro (in the middle) with Rin (on the left) and Eva (on the right) Kentaro taiko.jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork 2018-01-13 (21).png 20180210_073150.jpg|Kentaro and his teammates Cole and Eddy in Basketball IMG_0216.JPG|Kentaro in Table Tennis 2018-03-13 (10).png|Kentaro doubling up with Silke in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (27).png IMG 0455.jpg|Kentaro with Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, Michael, Andy, David, and Oscar. DSC01962.JPG|Kentaro in Swordplay Speed Slice Badge-1-1.png|Kentaro's badge 15322137666141336781767.jpg 2018-07-23 (2).png|Kentaro in Boxing 2018-07-24 (36).png|Kentaro playing Basketball at High Noon Kentaro.png KentaroDACot.JPG IMG_0681.JPG|Kentaro swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-28 (63).png|Kentaro in Cycling 2018-09-15 (21).png 2018-09-28 (11).png Silke, Kentaro, and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miyu, Julie, Ryan, Kentaro, Fumiko, Gabriele, Misaki, and Miguel featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 4- Expert.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Expert CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Bronze badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:7 Letters Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Adults